


The First Time We Met

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: Light & Shadow [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Meetings, Funny, Mythology References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meulin Leijon, the daughter of Prospit Knight Sir Pounce de Leon, likes to keep herself out of sight of the rest of the palace household. Nevertheless, someone has always noticed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time We Met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dissypoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissypoo/gifts).



> I'm rewriting my 'For Dissypoo xxx' series and changed the storyline a little bit.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! (:

Meulin Leijon pulled on her worn, leather boots and fastened the olive green cloak that matched her favourite dress around her shoulders. She clipped her knives onto her belt, shouldered her quiver of arrows and picked up her bow before departing from her bedroom.

"Where are you going, daughter?" asked her father, looking up from a table covered with scrolls and papers.

Meulin's father was named Sir Pounce de Leon and he was one of the elite knights of the court of Prospit, which was their home.

"Where else?" smiled Meulin, meeting her father's eyes.  
"Ah, the forest. Of course." chuckled her father, getting up and coming over to her "How else is my little Huntress supposed to maintain her skills?"  
"Papa..." sighed Meulin, hugging her father.  
"Just be careful and stay safe, alright?" Pounce de Leon murmured.  
"I will." nodded Meulin, pulling away and heading for the door to their chambers.  
"Don't forget to be back in time for the feast this evening!" called Pounce.  
"I won't!" replied Meulin even as the door closed behind her.

Pounce sighed and smiled fondly.  
"So like her mother..." he whispered, before going back to his work.  
~

Aftet weaving through passages, ducking around corners, mumbling one word greetings or apologies when accidental collisions happened before finally reaching the servants' staircase and collecting her horse, Meulin was finally cantering through Alternia Forest, loosing arrow after arrow into a set of targets that her father had set up years ago while teaching her to shoot. With her horse still cantering.

At about midday, the girl and her steed stopped to rest by a river which ran through the forest. Meulin tied her horse to a nearby tree so that it might graze on the grass while she drank a few handfuls of cool, clear water.

The peaceful tranquillity of the day was broken when there was a panicked neighing sound and a horse burst from the treeline, rearing and snorting in a somewhat terrified fashion.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Meulin scrambled to her feet and stood in front of the horse to stop it's rearing and plunging. She grabbed onto the reins and kept a firm grip, making soothing noises to attempt to get the horse to settle down.

The horse eventually became pacified and Meulin gently placed one hand on it's nose, stroking it to keep the creature relaxed.  
"Shh...there we go...it's ok..." she said softly.

There was another burst of rustling and the sound of multiple twigs snapping as someone else entered the clearing. There was the distinct sound of a cloak billowing and fast-paced footsteps. Actually, there were a few too many footsteps, because then there was a yell and a splash.

All of this happened within the space of about 5 seconds.

"Oh my god!" she gasped, letting go of the reins (thankfully the horse stayed where it was), and running to the edge of the bank.

In the river was a young man, coughing, spluttering and sodden to the bone.  
"Here, take my hand." Meulin extended her hand to the young man.  
He pushed his dark hair out of his eyes and took her hand "Th-thank you for the assistance..." he mumbled as he pulled himself onto the bank.  
"You're freezing! Wait here." Meulin got to her feet and went over to the branch where she'd hung her cloak earlier.

Meulin retrieved her cloak and turned back to see the young man had gotten to his feet and was looking at Meulin with a slight smile. His black cloak was still clinging to him.

What really captivated Meulin was the man's eyes. Bright, almost fierce red irises, like rubies. But candy red wasn't the only shade in those eyes: the longer she looked, the bigger variety of shades she saw.

In hindsight, Meulin would never believe how stupid she was before she realised one crucial and shocking thing. Only one person in all of Prospit had eyes that unique.

"So, if I may ask, what is Prince Kankrist doing alone in a very big forest?" Meulin asked in what she hoped was a causal manner.  
"It is in my father's realm, is it not?" returned Kankrist, although his smile was kind.  
"Of course, Sire, forgive my boldness..." Meulin trailed off as she walked over to him "You'll catch a cold in that cloak, borrow mine." she held out her cloak.  
"Surely it should be I, a mere mortal, asking forgiveness of the goddess Diana." Kankrist murmured.  
"I'm sorry?" Meulin looked up at him, confused.  
"Or perhaps fair Artemis? Your beauty could surely match up to either deity." The Prince continued with unwavering confidence, even as he swapped cloaks.

Meulin laughed quietly and took his sodden cloak and hung it on a branch to dry.  
"I'm sure you say that to all the women in your court, Sire." she turned to look back at him.  
"I have seen no other maiden in my father's court with such ability to loose an arrow." Kankrist said sincerely, coming over to her "And please, call me Kankri."  
"It seems odd to be on first names terms with you after only one encounter, my lord." Meulin looked away, towards the river.

"Is it a first encounter when I've seen you the palace many a time before now?" asked Kankri.  
"You've seen me, my lord? As the wild-spirited daughter of a knight, I always try to keep myself out of sight." mused Meulin.  
"A knight? Who's your father?" asked Kankri, using one finger to tilt Meulin's eyes back to his own.  
"Sir Pounce de Leon." Once again, Meulin was transfixed by Kankri's eyes.  
"He's a very close friend of my father's." smiled Kankri, then his eyes shone with a new revelation "Ah! So you must be Meulin, am I correct?"  
"You are, Sire. Does my father speak of me?"  
"Indeed he does. Very highly at that. I have observed you by your father's side at many a feast. Although I would never have guessed that your resemblance to the goddess of the hunt increased up close, fair Diana."  
"Are you going to continue to call me that?" Meulin asked with a small smile.  
"Until we know each other well enough for a first name basis, yes." smiled Kankri.

Meulin found she didn't have a problem with that. Actually, she found having the Prince refer to her with the Roman and Greek names of a goddess rather touching.

"Kankrii! Thank fuck, there you are! And who'2 thii2- agh!" Meulin felt a hand on her shoulder and the next moment she had forcefully elbowed the lisping speaker in the stomach and shoved them against a tree trunk, holding a dagger just below their ribs.

The person she had tackled was very tall, compared to both her and Kankri, and lanky. His hair was black and fluffy and held back by a yellow headband, which matched his attire. His eyes were heterochromatic: one was scarlet, the other cobalt blue. And he was ranting.

"Holy 2hiit what the fuck ii2 wrong wiith you?! Kankrii get thii2 nutca2e off me! Whiile we're on the 2ubject, why am ii the one beiing held at kniife point when you 2eemed two bee gettiing co2y wiith whoever the hell thii2 ii2?!"  
"Mituna, calm down." chuckled Kankri "Firstly, Meulin is not a nutcase, she's Sir de Leon's daughter. Secondly, she probably jumped you because you startled her. Finally, we were not 'getting cosy', Meulin helped me when I lost my horse and fell in the river. I'm still damp, in case you hadn't noticed."

Meulin had actually released Mituna by this point, after realising he was not only apparently one of Kankri's friends, but a knight of Prospit. 

His tone towards Meulin softened "You helped Kankri?"  
"Well he wasn't exactly in danger, but it would've likely been considered an act of treason had I not." shrugged Meulin.  
This seemed to amuse Mituna "ii liike you, Meuliin. ii've fiinally found 2omeone el2e who can look after Kankrii'2 preciiou2 priinceliing a22."  
Meulin fought to suppress her laughter even as Kankri grew red and huffed "I'm not precious..."  
"Aww, 2ure you are, Kankrii." grinned Mituna, ruffling his hair.  
"That's it, say goodbye to your headband. Let's show Meulin how 'precious' your fluffy hair is." 

Now, Kankri and Mituna may have been two young men of high position. But that in no way stopped them from play fighting. Meulin retreated back to her horse's side to watch how it played out.

"D--> Oh, are they seriously at it again?" a low voice asked exasperatedly.

Meulin turned to see her closest friend, Horuss Zahhak, shouldering his longbow and joining her at her side, watching Kankri and Mituna and looking decidedly unimpressed.

"They do this often?" asked Meulin, looking up at Horuss.  
"D--> More so than you would believe." murmured Horuss.  
"Got it! Hah!" yelled Kankri, quickly backing away from Mituna, holding his headband.

Mituna looked ready to go again but then he saw Horuss and frowned.

"Horu22, plea2e tell me that Meuliin nearly kiicked the 2hiit out you?" he asked hopefully.  
"D--> Captor, how many times have I told you about the 100d language?" growled Horuss "And no, she did not."  
"Oh come ON! Why ii2 iit ju2t me that giirl2 beat up?" groaned Mituna.  
"Because I've known Horuss for years, that's why he didn't get tackled." Meulin was trying not to giggle at just how fluffy Mituna's hair was.  
Mituna spotted this and hissed "Don't even 2tart."

While Horuss was trying to pacify Mituna, Meulin tapped Kankri on the shoulder.

"One question, how often do you and Mituna fight over his headband?" she whispered.  
"Honestly? We haven't for years...I was just trying to show off for you. I know it was stupid." he admitted.  
"It wasn't stupid." Meulin said quickly "Although, if you could give me that headband in your hand, that would be the helpful."  
"Alright, but why-" Meulin took the headband and untied her horse before mounting it. She beckoned Kankri to come closer.  
"I quite like you, Kankri." she whispered in his ear "We should see more of each other."

Then she shook the reins and she and her horse quickly departed the clearing. Kankri watched her leave, a silly smile on his face. Mituna realised Kankri no longer had the headband and put two and two together. He and Kankri quickly mounted Kankri's horse and took off after Meulin. One eye roll later and Horuss was running after them.  
~

When they returned to Prospit, the four of them were dusty, covered in mud and had multiple scratches from thorns, nettles and briars. They were all laughing and joking.

"Sweetie! What Happened To You?" a woman dressed in a jade and black dress and veil came running over to them.  
"Relax, Porrim. I'm fine." Kankri put up a hand to calm the woman.

"Zahhak? What the 8loody hell happened to you?" another woman, dressed in cerulean and wearing bright red knee-high boots, joined Porrim.  
"D--> It was merely an ambitious trek through the forest, Aranea. Worry not."  
"Zahhak. The st8 you're in is 'am8itious' even by my standards." Aranea folded her arms.

"Where ii2 he..." muttered Mituna to himself.

"And of course Captor just looks as big a mess as alwvays." drawled a man in violet armour, with two scars across his face.  
"Fuck you, Ampora." hissed Mituna, gritting his teeth.  
"Sorry, Mituna, 8ut Cronus is all mine." Aranea smiled, looping her arms around Cronus' neck.

Mituna made exaggerated gestures that mimed being violently ill, making Meulin giggle.

"Wvell wvell wvell. Wvho's this?" asked Cronus, looking at Meulin.  
"I Was Going To Ask The Very Same Thing." Porrim said thoughtfully.  
"Kankri? Introductions please?" prompted Aranea.

"Ah, of course." Kankri took the hint "Porrim, Aranea, Cronus. Meet Meulin, the daughter of Sir Pounce de Leon-"  
"Her full name Meulin Leijon." interrupted Horuss.  
"Thank you." continued Kankri "Meulin Leijon. Allow me to introduce my friends Porrim Maryam, Aranea Serket and Cronus Ampora. Or, in formal court titles, The Dolorosa or Rosa, Marquise Spinneret Mindfang and Orphaner Dualscar."

"My pleasure to meet you." smiled Meulin.  
"Oh, I could probably add that Mituna's full name is Mituna Captor and his title is the Psiioniic." added Kankri "My title is the Signless. And of course you already know Horuss and his title, Darkleer."  
"Sweetie, you're rambling." Rosa said gently.  
"I don't mind." smiled Meulin.

"Meulin!" "Sire!"

Sir Pounce and Kankri's manservant came running down the palace steps and into the courtyard.

"Look at the state of you!" Pounce.  
"The King and Queen will have my head if they see you like this!" the manservant.  
"When I said be careful and stay safe that was not an excuse for you to come home looking like you'd just been dragged through a hedge!" Pounce.

"That...actually isn't too far from the truth." Meulin and Kankri shared a glance and started laughing.

"It isn't funny, Sire!" squawked the manservant.  
"Come, Meulin. We need to clean you up before the feast tonight." her father approached the horse and helped his daughter dismount before leading her to the steps.

"I hope to see you later." called Kankri.  
Meulin turned back "Me too. I hope to see all of you later."  
"Daughter." Pounce was already halfway up the stairs.  
"Sorry, father." Meulin turned and ran up after him.

"What A Nice Girl." smiled Rosa.  
"Kankrii certaiinly already thiink2 2o." grinned Mituna.  
"Hm...what?" Kankri replied belatedly.  
"D--> Good lord..." muttered Horuss.  
"Fins could be about to get vwery interestin." mused Cronus.  
"Knowing our luck, she'll end up 8eing something reeeeeeeeally special. 8ring it on." smirked Aranea.


End file.
